The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, an unnamed, unpatented proprietary selection of Fuchsia hybrid with the pollen parent a different unnamed, unpatented Fuchsia hybrid. The crossing was made during July of 2010, at a research greenhouse in Foxley, United Kingdom. ‘FWURB19-0’ was discovered by the inventor, Marie Bradford, a citizen of the United Kingdom, at the same research greenhouse during May 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘FWURB19-0’ was first performed in Foxley, United Kingdom at a research greenhouse by vegetative cuttings in September of 2011. ‘FWURB19-0’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.